Wynalazki
left|55px obiekty pojawiające się w The Sims 3: Kariera oraz The Sims 4: Witaj w Pracy. Wynalazki w trzeciej części tworzy się rozwijając umiejętności wynalazczości, natomiast w The Sims 4 są to przedmioty, które naukowcy mogą stworzyć w konstruktorze wynalazków na poszczególnych szczeblach swojego zawodu. Każde z nich ma inne wykorzystanie i wpływają na rozgrywkę w różnoraki sposób. Aby wykonać wynalazek, należy najpierw dokonać przełomu podczas mycia naczyń, prysznica, podziwiania obrazów, itd. The Sims 3 The Sims 4 Ciągłobrotor Ciągłobrotor to ozdoba, której części kręcą się po jej włączeniu. Kiedy urządzenie działa i Simowie je obejrzą, może ono dać im emocję skupienia. Do stworzenia go nie są potrzebne żadne składniki. Miotacz Sim-promieni Miotacz Simpromieni pozwala Simom na zmienianie rzeczywistości i wywieranie wpływu na umysł innych. Z każdym awansem Simy otrzymują możliwość zaaplikowania nowych ulepszeń. Podstawowa wersja może zamrażać innych. Zamrożeni Simowie mogą zostać odkuci lub odmrożą się po jakimś czasie, a po wyjściu z lodu ich skóra przybierze niebieską barwę. Kolejne wersje pozwalają na kontrolowanie umysłów innych Simów, dzięki temu miotaczowi można sprawić, by nasz cel usiadł, zgłodniał, poszedł spać czy przebrał się. Później można także transformować obiekty w inne, dzięki czemu najtańsza ozdoba może stać się drogocennym przedmiotem. Ostatnie ulepszenie pozwala na transformowanie Simów, co zmieni ich wygląd, dając im losowe włosy i wprowadzając inne kosmetyczne zmiany. Do jego stworzenia potrzebny jest jeden dowolny pospolity metal i jeden dowolny pospolity kryształ. Lampa lewitująca Lampa lewitująca to źródło światła w postaci szklanej kuli na małej platformie. Po włączeniu kula unosi się i wydziela światło. Kiedy urządzenie działa i Simowie je obejrzą, może ono dać im emocję skupienia. Do stworzenia jej nie są potrzebne żadne składniki. Antena satelitarna Antena satelitarna pozwala Simom na wysyłanie sygnałów do satelity oraz komunikowanie się z obcymi formami życia. Skontaktowanie się z kosmitami zwiększy szanse na porwanie Sima, a także na odwiedzenie parceli przez obcych. Dzięki urządzeniu porwania mogą być także udaremnione. Najczęściej jednak antenę wykorzystuje się do opanowania umysłów w otoczeniu, co zmieni stan i emocje wszystkich Simów na danej parceli (poza używającym) – można ich rozweselić, rozgniewać, zmusić do tańca, natychmiastowo uśpić lub nawet wywołać u wszystkich nagłą potrzebę oddania moczu. Do stworzenia jej potrzebne są trzy dowolne pospolite metale i trzy dowolne pospolite kryształy. Maszyna klonująca Maszyna klonująca wykorzystywana jest do stworzenia identycznej kopii umieszczonego na niej przedmiotu, obiektu lub nawet Sima. Jest ona przydatna do kopiowania serum i innych przydatnych rzeczy, których wytwarzanie trwa zbyt długo lub jest zbyt drogie. Sklonowany Sim dołączy do aktywnej rodziny. Będzie miał cechy takie same jak pierwowzór, choć czasem coś może pójść źle i pojawi się jakaś zła cecha. Jednakże nie będzie on miał umiejętności oraz kariery Sima. Do stworzenia jej potrzebne są dwa dowolne pospolite metale i dwa dowolne pospolite kryształy. Generator hiperprzestrzeni „Elektrofluks” Elektroflusk to bariera między Ziemią a nieznanym światem. Simy mogą go skalibrować, by się skupić oraz testować nieznane środowisko i porozumieć się z kosmitami. W tym ostatnim przypadku najczęściej słychać tylko głos, ale może zdarzyć się, że z generatora wyjdzie obcy i będzie gościem na aktywnej parceli. Na ostatnim szczeblu kariery naukowca Simy mogą ulepszać Elektrofluks i dostać się dzięki niemu na planetę kosmitów, Sixam. Do jego stworzenia potrzebne są dwa dowolne wyjątkowe metale i dwa dowolne wyjątkowe kryształy oraz dowolny pierwiastek. Kategoria:The Sims 3: Kariera Kategoria:The Sims 4: Witaj w Pracy Kategoria:Obiekty Kategoria:Obiekty wymagające odblokowania Kategoria:Obiekty wytwarzane przez simów